


Warmth in Winter

by theladyingrey42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bottom Steve, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, and because you make me feel warm, because it's cold, furtive bed-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyingrey42/pseuds/theladyingrey42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always put up the token protest, but they ended up this way as often as not in the winter, sharing covers and space and heat and not freezing to death. If anyone were to walk in, it would seem reasonable, even.</p>
<p>It was the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by [this Avengers Kink Meme prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11065.html?thread=25336633#t25336633).

Steve balled his hands up into fists and shoved them under his shirt, wincing. The icy press of his fingers soaked straight through his ribs. Shuddering, he scooted lower on the bed, ducked his head down under the covers and breathed. His lungs were tight with the chill, but they weren't too bad.

Yet.

It was stupid to wait until they were. Besides…

The springs creaked as he half-sat up, lifting his head above the covers and peering off into the darkness.

"Bucky? You awake?"

There was a low sigh from the other side of the room. "Hmm?"

"Cold." Steve's voice stuttered with the force of his shivers. He pulled the blanket up closer around his shoulders, but it didn't do any good.

"No kidding." There was the sound of rustling sheets from over on Bucky's bed. "Can hear your teeth chattering from here."

Two dull thuds resounded in the air, then more sounds of fabric shifting.

"Are you…?"

"Shove over."

"Bucky…"

Steve always put up the token protest, but they ended up this way as often as not in the winter, sharing covers and space and heat and not freezing to death. If anyone were to walk in, it would seem reasonable, even.

It was the best.

He backed up to put himself closer to the wall. Bucky draped the extra quilt over top of Steve, and the weight settled around him. When Bucky slid in, it was all heat and the scent of him. Steve's shaking eased.

"Better?"

Steve kept his voice low. "Always better when you're here."

And it was. Even before they were…what they were now. Having Bucky around just made everything right. Warm.

Bucky wrapped Steve up in his arms, and Steve let loose another shiver, but it was the last one. He nuzzled into Bucky's shoulder. He could drown in this. He really could.

Bucky pressed a kiss to his forehead, firm pressure that lasted longer than it needed to and not as long as Steve would like. "C'mon," Bucky said. "Roll over and go to sleep."

"Not a dog," Steve mumbled, but he was already doing what Bucky had asked. With his back flush against Bucky's chest, Bucky's arms still wrapped around him and his breath on the back of Steve's neck, he felt safe and warm, cared for in a way he never did any other time.

And it was okay. Everything was okay. It was fine to be small and unable to run away or take a punch. Fine to be the little guy. He didn't have to talk big. Not when they were like this.

"Feels good," Bucky said, pulling Steve even closer.

Steve glowed.

For a while, he drifted, sleep edging in and out. The soft, steady whisper of Bucky's breath against his neck settled into him and became the resting cadence of his heart.

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

_Thump thump._

…

Steve woke sweating and hard. It was still dark out, and his pulse was pounding.

He'd felt short of breath before, knew the ache of his lungs not filling, the constriction of his heart inside his ribs. This wasn't that.

This wasn't that.

A hot hand ran over his abdomen, down his side and back up again, and the lips on his neck were so warm. Steve pushed back into the body behind his and felt the press, the long, solid line against the base of his spine.

He breathed in deeply and put his own hand over Bucky's on the center of his chest, still shifting back. Wanting to feel more. Just wanting more.

He was aching inside his own pants, and when Bucky's fingers drifted lower on Steve's belly, Steve shook with it.

"You awake, Bucky?"

"Hmm?"

Sleep-muffled and deep, Bucky's voice was the one out of Steve's dreams, the ones he woke from, sticky and wanting and needing.

"You awake?"

"Yeah."

Bucky's hand slid down to rest on Steve's hip, and Steve turned his face into the pillow.

"Want me to?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah."

Bucky reached into the waistband of Steve's pants. Steve bit his tongue at the curl of fingers around him, the drag of Bucky's palm and a flick of thumb over the head. The shifting of Bucky's hips into his backside sped, and Steve had wanted…He'd been wanting…

"Can we?" It came out breathless, overeager in a way Steve always tried to keep under wraps, but tonight, like this… He panted harder as Bucky took another stroke. "No one'll catch us."

Bucky slowed the motion of his fist, and Steve stilled. In the seconds it took Bucky to answer, Steve scarcely breathed.

"You have stuff?"

Steve exhaled hard and nodded. The hand uncurled from around him, the heat retreating. Steve pressed his top arm over his face to hide his grin.

They did this so rarely, were always too nervous or too pressed for time. Bucky especially, always worried about hurting Steve, would find reasons not to.

And Steve would find reasons _to_. It felt so good, Bucky inside him, all around him, touching him. And it wrecked Bucky. Took the man who never showed weakness to anyone and turned him inside out.

_Steve_ turned him inside out.

Bucky only drew Steve's pants down to his knees, and then there was the press between his cheeks. The Vaseline got slicker as it heated up, and Steve clenched his jaw against the tight noises. It was never easy, that first intrusion, but it got easier. Fuller.

"Bucky." It was the faintest noise, the slightest whisper of his name, but it was all it took. Bucky's mouth was on Steve's, his fingers deep, and Steve loved this. He _loved_ this.

Bucky pressed against him, bare skin to skin, and the whole line of him was so hot. Steve wanted to reach back, to touch him, but it was all he could do just keep himself braced, to keep quiet when he was being taken apart.

"Good?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah."

Bucky's fingers slipped free, and then there was the larger pressure, the hot slide, and Steve squeezed his eyes shut against the burn. When Bucky was fully seated inside, he let out this one low noise.

"Okay?"

"Hurts a little," Steve admitted.

"Want--?"

"No, just." Steve reached backwards for Bucky's hand and intertwined their fingers. Placed them once again at the center of his ribs. The stretch eased, his body melting into it. "You can…"

Bucky rocked, shallow and restrained, and Steve had to eat his own whine.

"S'good," he choked out.

Bucky didn't say anything. He didn't have to. His every motion was jerky, thrusts punctuated by muffled grunts, and his breath was hot and needy in Steve's ear.

He brushed the part inside of Steve that always pushed him over, and Steve pulled their joined hands lower, wrapped them around himself. A half-dozen strokes and—

" _Nngh_."

Steve's whole body clamped down, the release pumping hot and wet into the sheets. He tipped his head back, ached for Bucky to just _kiss_ him, and he did. Mumbled Steve's name into his mouth and seized. Another rough push or two.

And then everything was just warm.

Bucky pulled out eventually, and Steve tremored. He was sore and happy.

Bucky stumbled around until he found something to clean them up with. Steve shifted so as not to lie in the mess of his own cooling come, and if Bucky minded losing a few inches of bed space, he didn't complain.

Climbing back into bed, Bucky pulled Steve's pants back up and drew him into his arms. "Still cold?" he asked.

"Freezing," Steve lied. "You better stay here so I don't die."

"Brat."

"Jerk."

Steve nestled back into Bucky's body and closed his eyes.

"Love you," he said quietly.

Bucky kissed the back of his head.

"Love you, too."


End file.
